A Different Tale
by crazyasssoul
Summary: "Open the door Belle! NOW!" Run... It was the only thought to go through my mind, and I listened. I grabbed my cloak, and ran for the back door, not bothering to grab any food, or supplies...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/** This is my first FanFiction, I have written other stuff, but this one is actually based off of something, Beauty and the Beast, but with my twist to things. Please let me know if I'm doing good, or I need to add something, would be much appriciated. (Rated M for later chapters..)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, I only wish I did.

Enjoy!

"Open the door Belle! NOW!"

_Run..._

It was the only thought to go through my mind, and I listened. I grabbed my cloak, and ran for the back door, not bothering to grab any food, or supplies. As I burst through the door I heard the front door coming from its hinges, Gaston.

_Run, fast..._

I was off. Into the dark forest with only the light from the man chasing me. I cursed myself for not grabbing Phillipe, my lovely horse. Something stung my arm, but I knew if I looked, I would stop running.

The sun had just went down, and left the forest scarier than ever, most villagers did not go into the forest as it was told there was something that lived among it. But all I knew was that the only monster was chasing me.

"BELLE!"

The yell pierced my ears, but I ignored it. My feet were sore, but I pushed on, telling myself I couldn't stop, not now. I could tell it had been a few hours and it was reaching midnight as the moon hung directly above me, but I still pressed forward. The tree's were ripping at my dress and cloak, scrapping my face and arms, but I still didn't care. Within a blink of an eye, there were tall rusted metal gates, I had hoped they were unlocked and they were.

"BELLE!"

I was running across what seemed like a bridge, when I fell. Gathering all my strength, I pushed myself up. Turning around I saw him running straight for me, with anger and frustration written all over his face. I turned and continued to run, it was only then that I realized I was running towards what looked like a castle. My mind didn't care, I pushed the doors open and ran, looking frantically around I saw a curtain, knowing it wasn't the best hiding place but better than nothing.

Just as I hid behind the curtain, Gaston came barreling through. Anger written all over him.

"Belle... Sweet Belle, why don't you come out? Everyone knows no one says no to me. I'll find you eventually.." Bitter and dishonesty were in his voice and I knew he didn't mean a word of it.

When I heard nothing, curiosity got the best of me and I peeked around the curtain. There he was, grabbing me close with the most devilish smile on his face.

"I told you I would find you. Your coming with me." He started yanking me towards the big doors they both came through, trying hard to free myself, my anger, frustration, being scared, and upset made me snap.

"I would rather rot than go with you." I spat, knowing nothing good was going to come of this.

"Oh Belle, I'll shall have to tame you like the others, you'll see it's not so bad living in a Brothel, you will be the best costomer and my wife, but I'll make sure your well trained." And his hand came down, leaving tears in my eyes and the worst stinging to my cheeks. I looked at him with true fear in my eyes, trying so hard to get away from this monster.

Just as we were about to leave, even with the struggle I was giving him, a loud, un-human voice rang out through the walls, stopping both Gaston and I, still as stone.

"Leave her, and you may live." The voice carried out, it frightened them both, he could tell, but he could tell one of them felt relief, probably from the girl.

"She is mine, whoever you are, so I suggest you stay out of this." Gaston voice was stern making it clear that to who ever was in the room knew Belle was his property no one else's.

A loud chuckle escaped the shadows, "You come into my home, loud, and rude telling this young woman, who is frightened beyond belief and whose made it quite clear she does not want anything to do with you, and tell me, the master of this home, to stay out of it?"

With out hesitation I answered, "Please, let go Gaston," tears now stung my eyes as my cheek began to sting even worse, I realized I was shaking uncontrollably. Gaston looked down at me, I never thought more anger could be in is eyes, but there was.

"You. Are. Mine." He grabbed my arm and started to walk again, that's when I realized his knives were unattended on his belt, reaching for one, I swung at his arm, as much as he was a monster I didn't have it in me to actually stab him.

Yelling in pain Gaston released me, turning to see me walking slowly backwards with one of HIS knives in my hand, I was a deer, scared and lonely.

"Belle, you shouldn't have done that.." Shaking his head, he drew a slightly smaller knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The loud voice was now behind me. I dropped the knife and stopped dead in my tracks, I wanted to turn, but I didn't want Gaston to leave my eye sight. I could tell Gaston was scared because for the first time, he looked helpless, only leaving me to wonder what exactly was behind me.

_Alright so that was the first bit of this odd story, and she did meet Beast in a different way, and Gaston is more... cruel... I will try and remember to explain in later chapters about why Belle is so terrified of Gaston. _

_Please let me know what you guys think as it would help me a lot. If there are any grammar issues sorry, I am using a program that doesn't have spell check._

_Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/** Thank you for anyone who is reading this. I hope your enjoying it :)

Disclaimer: Stated in the first chapter.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

I could feel the breath on my neck from what ever it was that was behind me. I wanted to turn very badly, but the look on Gaston's face was one I would never see again, so I decided to stay still, oddly not afraid anymore.

"B..Belle, please come here, w..we need to get b..back to the village." Gaston slowly made is way towards me still staring above me, but I realized I was backing away with each step he took towards me, I wanted to get more distance between me and Gaston, but I then realized I had bumped into something and stopped, even Gaston stopped and just stared not knowing what to do.

"B..Belle.." I could faintly hear Gaston whisper my name, he didn't know if he should step forward or backwards but he kept his eyes just slightly above me. Oddly enough I felt safe with what ever was behind me, I knew it scared Gaston, and maybe that was why, then it spoke.

"Leave. Now." Thinking he was talking to me, I slowly started stepping away from what ever was behind me, but something was touching my shoulder, I went still, even stopped breathing afraid of what was to come.

"Not you, him." Even though the voice was loud, it tried to sound gentle as if not to scare me. I looked up to see Gaston with a knife in one hand and the other out stretched to me and I immediately stepped back towards the thing behind me, as if comforted.

"Belle, we have to go, you heard _it _speak." I could hear the poison in his words, taking another step back, not caring what was going to happen as long as I didn't go back with him.

"No.." I could hardly hear my own voice but knew Gaston heard it, anger filled his eyes, but the slight fear still remained.

"Now Belle." This time he did take a step towards me, without realizing it I turned and buried my face into the thing that was behind me. It tensed up not knowing how to react, but I didn't care, I wanted nothing to do with Gaston and his wicked ways. I heard steps coming towards me, and a low growl came from the very thing I was holding onto.

"The lady said no, now leave." From the corner of my eye I saw Gaston hesitating before taking another step towards me, almost a full arms reach away from me, that's when I noticed I was shaking tremendously. Gaston reached out for me and I knew my eyes were widened with fear, but before Gaston could reach me a paw stopped his hands. A paw? But how could something with a paw talk? Let alone stand on two legs? I was left puzzled but the growling and low warning brought me back to what was happening.

"Now." This time Gaston's eyes widened in fear and obediently nodded his head, once glancing at me as if to tell me it was my last chance, I recoiled into this thing, hoping it would shield me from him.

"I will be back. Mark my words Beast, Belle is mine." With the angry tone in his voice he slowly stepped backwards, sure there was enough distance he ran out the doors.

"Th..Thank you.." Barely a whisper but I knew he heard it. With it I collapsed, letting the darkness sweep over me. But before I lost all sight, I noticed ocean blue eyes staring at me as if by chance asking my permission for something, but I didn't know it until I was lifted and I finally looked away from it's eyes, letting the darkness consume me.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

_So? What did you think? Any good? Sorry it was so short, but I didn't want her to see Beast just yet, I mean common, she was exhausted from running away from a man that she is terrified of. I had to give her a little break. _

_I want to know if I should add anything for the next chapter, any suggestions i'd gladly take._

_Thanks again for reading :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Stated in the first chapter.

P.S. It will be switching from Belle's POV and Beast's POV, I'll try and separate when that happens, sorry if I forgot... :P

P.S.S It might be a little long, sorry..

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Beast's POV

What had just happened? I played it through my head.

I was walking through the castle, as I usually did throughout the night. A noise caught my ear, something that was out of place. Curiosity intrigued me, for nothing interesting happened here, and least not for nearly 10 years. Sticking to the shadows I maneuvered around making sure I was not seen, my own father taught me how to do this, at that thought I smiled to myself, when I stopped dead in my tracks. There, standing in the doorway stood a young woman, frantically searching for something, when she found the curtain she almost dove behind it. So she was hiding, not the best hiding spot I would have chose, but she looked in a hurry, so I stayed waiting for what was scaring her to come out.

A young man, well built, was shouting, obviously looking for the girl, I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice. Then everything went silent, I started to wonder if I should announce I was present when the girl poked her head out, but the man was already on her. The fear in her voice was very audible, why was this man not listening to her pleads?

"I would rather rot than go with you." I could hear the bitterness in her voice, she clearly did not want to go, not noticing the real beast in the shadows.

"Oh Belle, I'll shall have to tame you like the others, you'll see it's not so bad living in a Brothel, you will be the best and my wife, but I'll make sure you're well trained first." The man was truly sincere, but I couldn't believe it, he had actually hit her. That's when I decided it had been enough. I stuck to the shadows making sure not to be heard or seen until it was necessary.

"Leave her, and you may live." He couldn't stop the bitterness coming out, and he knew he had frightened them, but strangely the girl felt relief.

"She is mine, whoever you are, so I suggest you stay out of this." I couldn't hold back the little bit of a chuckle I had, no one owned anybody, as far as I was concerned, and him telling me what to do, in my own home, only made it more funny and myself more angry.

"You come into my home, loud, and rude telling this young woman, who is frightened beyond belief and whose made it quite clear she does not want anything to do with you, and tell me, the master of this home, to stay out of it?" I couldn't help the anger seep into my words, and yet the man still resisted.

"Please, let go Gaston," I could tell that she didn't want to cry, maybe to prove she wasn't as weak as we thought.

"You. Are. Mine." Just as I was about to do something she managed to grab a knife and cut into his arm, she was determined not to leave with this man, and made it very clear, even though she was visibly shaking.

"Belle, you shouldn't have done that..." He was walking closer to her with a bigger knife in his hand, but she kept pressing backwards away from him, only then I realized she was fairly close to me, which both intrigued but scared me, as no one but my servants have been this close.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Both of them stopped, she had dropped the knife, but didn't turn, strangely more scared of the man in front of her than the beast behind her. I didn't mean to breathe on her, but then again it was her fault she was close.

"B..Belle, please come here, w..we need to get b..back to the village." The man was trying to eye me, I could tell he was scared, but still determined to get this girl. But the girl kept stepping backwards until she bumped into me. I stood still, wondering what she would do, but she just stood there, they both did actually.

"B..Belle..." It was barely audible, be I heard it, but the man didn't move, it was time he left.

"Leave. Now." Realizing the girl was slowly stepping away, gently, I placed a paw on her shoulder to stop her, she went very still, afraid but something else as well. "Not you, him." She slightly relaxed, I realized she had stepped back, looking at the man whose hand was outstretched for her, he didn't give up did he.

"Belle, we have to go, you heard _it _speak." He was trying to intimidate me, me? HA! Now that was amusement.

"No.." Even I had a hard time hearing her answer, but the man sure heard it, and anger filled him and he stepped towards her, forgetting I was here at all.

"Now Belle." He was very close, almost an arms length away. What I didn't expect was for her to turn and hide herself against me, I didn't feel her scared, she was relaxed. I looked to see him still taking the smallest steps, without thinking I growled, the girl didn't flinch, only went as still as she could, even with the small tremors.

"The lady said no, now leave." I felt the girl turn her head very slightly probably to see what would happen. She started to shake tremendously. He reached for her, that's when I felt her tense up, but before he could touch her, I grabbed his arm stopping him. "Now." This time the man now understood, glancing at the girl as if giving her a last chance, she recoiled into my chest.

"I will be back. Mark my words Beast, Belle is mine." With that he finally left, running when he thought it was safe to.

"Th..Thank you.." I could feel her start to fall, but when she fell she looked right into my eyes, I was trying to ask if I could pick her up, but she just stared back, as I picked her up, she finally closed her eyes. As if she felt safe?

I bellowed yelling for Mrs. Potts, one of my servants who was the head maid and did almost everything for me.

"Yes master?" She never feared him strangely.

"We need a bed, we have a..a guest." Still unsure if I really wanted her here, but she seemed like she wanted to be.

"Right away, the guest room on the right wing is available and ready, sir."

Immediately I started to walk, and she snuggled closer, as If I would drop her. She wasn't heavy, and now that I got to look at her, she was actually very beautiful. Dark brown hair, pale skin, a rose like color staining her cheeks, and her lips light pink, indeed she was beautiful. Her eyes was what intrigued him the most, green, brown and blue clashing together, as if fighting for their right to be there. Opening the doors, I gently placed her on the bed, I stared at her for a few moments longer.

"If she wakes and needs anything.."

"We know sir, now go, she needs her rest." Mrs. Potts shooed me out of the room, but I couldn't help glancing back at the beauty I had just rescued, without even thinking about it.

What would she think of me, when she awoke? Only time would tell, and the time was slowly killing me...

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

_I know it's a little off, and well, repetitive, but it is his POV. Did you like it? Please comment and let me know if I did a good job or not, much apprieciated, I'm udating as often as I can._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ **This chapter is a little graphic up ahead, fair warning, if you do not like violence or rape(sorry) then I encourage you not to read this chapter. Sorry if I insult any one in this chapter, but I needed to explain why she feared Gaston so much.

**Disclaimer: **Stated in the first chapter.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

The feeling of being rocked I knew something was holding me, it was warm, so without thinking I snuggled closer and its arms closed around me tighter, assuring me I wouldn't fall. Then the heat was gone, I was laying on something very comfortable, but I missed what ever I was snuggling. I heard mumbling, one with a darker, heavier tone, the other sweet, and kind. Then silence. I heard footsteps, and then a door close, a sigh escaped my lips as a nice warm cloth was placed on my head, I didn't realize how cold I was. Then a thought hit me, where was I? I remember running into a castle. Was it a castle? No one ever mentioned a castle near the village, at least, not that she remembered. The flash of Gaston's angry face flashed before my eyes and I realized I had been sucked into the nightmare that haunted me...

_Being alone for a few days wasn't the biggest thrill. Maybe I could catch up on books while Papa was away. While gathering some things to go to town, a loud noise startled me. The only one that knocked on the door loud enough was Gaston. Sighing I went to the door._

_"Bonjour Gaston." I knew I had the annoyance in my voice, but it never fazed him._

_"Bonjour Belle." He had that stupid smile on him that made most of the girls faint on the spot, I found it annoying, very annoying._

_"What do you want Gaston, I'm busy."_

_"Why Belle I came to see you, today is your lucky day. The day where all your dreams come true." He stepped in pushing me aside, I knew where this was leading and didn't like it._

_"Gaston, what could you possibly know about my dreams?" Still trying to gather things to go to town I noticed he was awfully close._

_"Everything, why picture this," Ugh, he had his muddy boots on again, and I just finished cleaning the floors. "Coming home to a well lit fire roasting my latest catch, my wife massaging my feet while the children and dogs are running around. We will have six or seven."_

_"Dogs?" Why would she, even if I did marry him, have six or seven dogs, that's ridiculous!_

_"No Belle, strapping boys like me." He got up, puffing out his chest showing his dominance._

_"Well, thanks for the offer Gaston, but I will not marry you." Stepping back I grabbed a book and put it in my basket. "Now excuse me Gaston I have to return a book I borrowed." Suddenly he was in front of me, grabbing my arm._

_"No one says no to Gaston, no one." Anger flickered in his eyes, but she still wouldn't marry a man like him._

_"Well I am, and I stand by it, now let go, your hurting me." I tried my best to get his grip off my arm, it wouldn't budge, something else was in his eyes, and I didn't like it._

_"You are mine Belle, make no mistake about that." As if on cue, he tried to kiss me, with my free hand I slapped him._

_"I am no ones, now let go and get out." I faced him, determination and fear within me, but I knew I had to stand against him. I didn't know what was happening until it did. Blinking, I realized I was on the floor, I started to crawl, I don't know where I would go, but my legs would not carry me._

_"You will be mine Belle.." Within a flash he was on me, I fought with everything I had, but he was still stronger. I could feel my dress loosening by the second, terrified I looked around, I needed something, anything to fend him off. Nothing, looking down, I saw my dress was almost undone, but something else caught my eye, his knife. He didn't realize he still had them on him, I grabbed it and held it to his throat, looking dead in his eye._

_"Get. Off. Me. Now." Slowly he lifted off, and stood up. I noticed his pants were unbuckled and his shirt open, realizing his intentions I grew even more enraged. "Get. Out."_

_"Belle." He used his stern voice as if to scare me, but I was more angry than anything._

_"NOW!" This shocked him for I never yelled but he moved obediently and left me. Running to the door I locked it, even the back door and windows. Sinking to the floor, I realized what could have happened if he didn't have his knife. I was scared of him, and I had a week before Papa came back, this was going to be hard._

_A few days passed and he didn't return, then the fourth day came, and he was at the door again, pounding on it, insisting I let him in._

_"Go away Gaston, leave me alone." I could hear the terror in my voice and surely he did too._

_"Why Belle, I only want to talk, now open the door like a good woman, and let me in." I heard the lie in his voice, I knew what he wanted and I was damned if I would let him have it. A crashing noise brought me back to what was happening, he broke the window and was climbing in. Frantically I looked around, there on the shelf was a knife, it was short but I could use it as a shield. Before I could reach it I was one the ground, black spots covering my vision. Dizziness over whelmed me, only then did I realize he was standing above me, smiling with his devilish smile._

_"I told you, you would be mine." He started undoing his trousers, and I knew what he was going to do, and I couldn't let it happen. Struggling I started to crawl away, I heard a light thud and I knew it was his trousers on the floor, a sudden hand grabbed my ankle, I couldn't help but scream, as soon as it left my lips, another blow to my head. Laying still I tried to look around, and this time he was very close to my face, he smiled, it was full of anger, lust, and evil, pure evil, he didn't care what happened to me, he just wanted me. I tried to crawl again, but was stopped by two hands grabbing mine and pulling them above my head. I was helpless. With his spare hand he grabbed his knife and ripped my dress. I could only whimper, I couldn't do anything to stop this no matter how much I wanted to. Pain shot through my thighs and stomach, only then I realized what he was doing. He was going to make me impure, no man would want me after this. I tried to scream but his hand was on my lips, and his lips latching and biting on my breast, I knew I was shaking, but it didn't stop him. Nothing was pleasurable about this, it was all pain. I decided to go limp, give him nothing. I didn't know when it stopped, I heard the door slam, and I slowly looked around, noticing I was alone again, but I could do nothing but lay there. No one in town would believe me, Gaston was the hero. I was alone._

_The bruises were slowly disappearing, along with the pain. I had boarded up the windows so he couldn't come in. I was writing my papa a letter telling him why I was not home when he returned as I was leaving, I would eventually come back, but I needed time. Just as I was signing it, the loud thudding came again, he was back, the monster. _

_I just stared at the door, scared for what was going to happen next._

Someone was screaming I could hear it, my eyes flung open and I realized it was me. A elderly woman was staring at me with worry in her eyes, I never saw her before, but having her beside me was reassuring.

"Are you alright m'dear?" Her forehead was frowning in concern. I could do nothing but stare at her, I finally felt myself shake, something wet hit my hands and I realized I was crying. I shook my head in disbelief. "Chip, go get some tea, and hurry." That's when I noticed a little boy running as fast as he could, when he got to the door, my heart stopped. Something was staring at me, and it was nothing like I had ever seen. I wanted to scream, run, hide anything to get away from it, but looking into its eyes, I just stared, ocean blue crashing with forest green, I was stuck, fear struck me, but so did reassurance. What was going on, she should be running, but why wasn't she?

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

_Like I said I apologize if I insulted anyone in this chapter. I never liked Gaston in the movie or book, so I had to make him really... cruel. Sorry again if anyone was insulted, but other than that, let me know if it was any good._

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/** Again, sorry if the last chapter offended anyone, don't like it don't read it. Thanks :) Also sorry that it's so short, next one I will try and make it really long, key word try.

**Disclaimer:** Stated in the first chapter.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888

What was staring at me was frightening yet intriguing. Its legs and tall resembled a wolf, arms and body of a bear, its head had horns, and its teeth stuck out from above his bottom lip. It was wearing a cloak, and I assume something that resembled pants. All together it was nothing I had ever seen. It didn't move though, just stared at me as though unsure if it should come close or stay where it was, with a slight move of his head he took a step forward, seeing I didn't flinch he took a few more and spoke.

"Are you alright?" Its voice was stern, and almost like a low growl, but comforting all at once. If it meant harm surely he would have done it by now.

"Y..Yes.." I couldn't look away, even in the books I read nothing came like this in my imagination. It was surely something different, yet it didn't scare me as much as it should have. It's blue eyes staring, making sure I wasn't scared of it being so close.

"Good. If you need anything, you simple ask Mrs. Potts and it will be done, even the other servants will tend to every need." Nodding its head as if to bow, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" This must of startled it because it looked back confused, "I.. I wanted to thank you. For letting me stay here, I'll be out of your way as soon as I can." I finally averted my gaze. I did just show up at this place unannounced and now I was being treated as if I lived here, it didn't seem right. I know he saved me and should be grateful but it was his house I showed up at, I was thankful Gaston was gone, and wouldn't come back anytime soon.

"Your welcome, and you need not rush yourself. Your welcome to stay here as long as you wish." With that he left, pulling his cloak around him, leaving me even more puzzled than I already was. Looking around the room, I realized the elder woman, Mrs. Potts, was still in the room, looking at me worriedly.

"What is it m'dear? You look troubled. More tea maybe?"

"Thank you, it's just, I have never seen a creature like that before, even reading I never thought of something like that, nor would it be in the stories. What was it?" I was more curious than I thought, Mrs. Potts looked like she was thinking over the right words to say, she kept her brows together, only when she was ready for her answer she sat on the bed and looked at me, her face more relaxed and a slight smile on her face that I couldn't help smiling myself.

"He is the master of this castle, has been for many years now. You're the first one to come in such a long time. It is so nice to see a new young face around here, the others will be glad as well. And like the master said, you need anything, only ask." Satisfied with her answer she got up, getting some tea, although something was troubling her, as if she wasn't quite satisfied with her own answer.

"Master? Was it-he, a human before? I don't mean to pry, but I find this interesting. No one in the village talks about a castle, and if they did I surely would have heard of it, wait, does that mean he is, or was, a prince? I have never been in a castle, it must be magnificent to live in one. Is there a ball room, library and- " I put a hand on my mouth realizing I had just as to many questions, and rambled on, but all Mrs. Potts did was smile, and shake her head slightly, her light grey curls moving slightly.

"Curious one you are, no wonder he is fond of you. The answers you seek for your questions I could answer, but I do not see it fit as for me to answer them. You could ask the Master, or Beast as he likes to be called, but I do not know if you would get an answer. But I will say this, it will take time before he wants to answer them, I know something troubles you m'dear, and when your ready you will talk. Just think like that, and you know what he feels. I will also warn he has quite the temper, you may be frightened, but he truly means no harm. It's been a long time since he's talk to someone new. Now, drink some tea and relax, you've had a long day."

I could do nothing but think, if he was human, what happened to him, and would that still make him a prince? Does he really want me to stay here? I would only get in the way. I finished my tea, and Mrs. Potts hurried herself out, wishing me a good nights rest. But I could not sleep, I was curious, frightened, but most of all intrigued about what had happened in just a day. She would get her answers even if it took forever to wait.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888

_Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think, thanks :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N/ **_Here's another chapter, hope it's to your guy's liking :) Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_Stated in the first chapter._

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

It sounded as though nothing was moving in the castle, which wasn't odd considering it was so late at night. Being as quiet as possible, I climbed out of bed. Curiosity was always a downfall with me, I could never keep my noise out of something that I should, so, quietly I opened the door to my room revealing a long dark corridor. I grabbed a small candle from the room and was about to head out the door, then, as if by magic, there was Mrs. Potts, a small smile on her face.

"Do you need anything m'dear?"

"How? How did you do that? I could have sworn.." It was only a second I turned to get the candle, how could she have gotten to the door that fast?

"There is much more to this castle than you think. Now, what is it you need?" I didn't want to tell her I was going to sneak around the castle, but then again, what would someone be doing up this late?

"I, I was going to find you, ask if you could show me around, I mean, I know it's late and all, but I couldn't sleep, it's my first time in a castle. Oh, sorry, I rambled didn't I?" Her face lit up, she grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the room, I guess it was a yes.

"Of course I will! Everyone will be so happy to meet you, even Chip, I just know..." I wanted to listen, but my attention was pulled to her, no, literally her. She was glowing, as if she was a candle. She gave off a light, almost like she was the candle.

"Why are you glowing Mrs. Potts?"

"Oh.. Well.. In due time dear, don't pay attention. Now, this here is the ball room, hasn't been used in years, but still gorgeous as ever." With that she let go of my hand, I looked at her, and she only nodded her head. Looking around it was truly beautiful. The floor a cream colour and in need of a washing, the walls a little darker with large windows from the floor to the ceiling. The ceiling, oh, it was truly breath taking, clouds were scattered with baby angels looking down, and a magnificent chandelier in the shape of a bell, twisting and turning with candles everywhere. In the very corner of the ballroom, was a black piano. Touching the keys, it sounded out of tune, dust lingered on my fingers, why wouldn't someone play this wonderful instrument? I would make note to tune it later. Turning back, I saw Mrs. Potts waving her hand at me, looking around one last time, I walked over.

"This is truly amazing.."

"Oh, there is plenty more to see, come along." The long corridors were full of paintings and statues, most of the paintings were torn apart and the statues were a little scary, they were mishapen, and dark, there faces twisted, some looked evil, and as if they would come alive from the shadows, I made a note to stick close to Mrs. Potts.

A few moments later and we arrived at an archway, inside was a fireplace, since it was still lit, I could make out what was in the room. There were a few chairs, red and blue, with a small rug just in front of the fire place. It seemed like a nice cozy place to read, or to warm by the fire. There was only one painting in the room, and it was of a rose, oddly, the rose was wilted and dark grey. Strange, but I guess some people like that kind of art.

"This is where the Master likes to sit. It's one of his favourite rooms, all he does is sit though, staring at the fire. Troubles me sometimes, he looks so worried..." She seemed to go distant, thinking of a past memory.

"It's still a lovely room, a little gloomy, but cozy." I smiled at her, reassuring her that we didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to, nodding her head she started to walk again.

"Now there are two places left, the library, and the kitchen. I will take you to see the library, and then take you to get something to eat." Smiling to herself, happy with her decision.

We came to massive double doors, nothing was special about them, except that they were big, from floor to ceiling. Pushing the door open, which was surprisingly light, I couldn't believe my eyes. Thanks to the light given off by the candles and fireplace, I could see books, everywhere. The room was larger than any I have ever seen, and there were books of all different sizes, and colors on every wall. The small bookshop in the village didn't come close to the amount that were here. I walked around, stopping at odd times to see what book was there, if I have read it, or if I should read it later. I came just before the fire place where I saw it. An average book, light green in color, picking it up, I noticed the binding was slightly torn, obvious from the amount of times it has been open. Maybe this was his favourite book, opening it slowly, I saw that there was no title. Flipping through there were pages ripped out, some with writing others blank. Stopping at a page, I could hardly make out the writing, only the one sentence that was vividly clear.

_I have done it again. I lost control. One more human has fallen victim to my needs, I buried them, in hopes that they are at peace, hopefully my peace will come soon, to stop this..._

All of a sudden the entire page went blank. I looked up to as Mrs. Potts how that was possible, but she just looked at me with shock.

"Mrs. Potts I didn't-"

"M'dear, you best put that book away, never look, or read it again. Please for your own safety, put it down." From the little I knew of the old lady, this was not like her, so obidiently I put the book back where I found it and walked away, but I would find a way back to it, I wanted to know what was so important in that particular book.

We walked in silence, I looked around, I felt like the statues were following me so I looked back at Mrs. Potts. It was only then did I get a whiff of a sweet smell, almost like fresh picked strawberries. On cue, my stomach growled.

"I see your stomach has noticed we are near the kitchen." Mrs. Potts turned her head slightly, and I could see her usual smile again. "Now I do warn ya, the rest of the servants are a little... different, I'm really the only one in this.. form, so bear with me." And with that she opened the door to the kitchen, and I have to say, they were a little different...

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

**A.N/ **_I feel like I'm missing something from this chapter, if you feel the same way please let me know what you think it is, because I can't figure it out..._

_Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**_ Sorry guys for taking so long to write this next chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to make them "Unique". Figured it out and hope you enjoy, again, so sorry! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer **_stated in the first chapter..._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888**

"Lumiere, stop being so mean, you know he's just stating his opinion. We're entitled you know."

"Yes, but he is so.. so.. negative all the time! What if she is the one? That means the cu-"

"Hello my dear, how are you this evening?" An older man cleared his throat to get their attention.

Belle just stood there, kind of hoping they continued talking before they saw her, there was a young lady, maybe a little younger than her, skinny, her hair black hair up in a bun, she was wearing black and white floor length dress for what only could be assumed a maids outfit. The tall, very skinny young man stood beside her, a tan long sleeve shirt, and dark brown trousers, his hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon. Then she looked back at the older man looking at her, a tall white hat sat on his head, and right away she knew he was the cook, he just smiled at her. Why did Mrs. Potts say they were different? They were normal looking to her.

"Oh yes Adrian, she hasn't eaten a thing since she's been here! Poor thing." Mrs. Potts gave a disapproving nod of her head before walking towards the table, setting down plates and utensils.

"It's almost been two days! How come she wasn't brought here sooner Audrey!" He looked more angry than worried, he was waving his arms around in frustration.

"Well, she has been sleeping until a few hours ago, I found her in the hall way, she asked to look around, so I showed her, and don't you raise your voice at me Adrian!" She didn't know an old woman could give such cold glare, but her features softened right away.

"Umm.. if it's not to much trouble, could I have some soup?" All eyes were on her, and they all smiled, Adrian nodded his head.

"What kind of soup madam?"

"Well, I only know one type of soup, but I don't remember how it tasted, it's been to long..." She felt herself go into a slight trance remembering her mother cooking soup when she was little, it always made her feel better, if she was sad, angry or scared, it made her feel better, but she could never remember the taste, it only disappointed her even more.

"Hmm, I could make one my mother taught me, should put a smile on that pretty face of yours." He tapped her shoulder lightly and went off to the right and began chopping vegetables.

"Mama, mama! I did it! I fixed the cup!" A little boy with blonde hair, and very bright blue eyes came running into the kitchen carrying a small tea cup. A huge smile plastered on his face from his achievement.

"I told you sweet heart you could do it." Mrs. Potts patted his head and smiled sincerely. "Now for introductions. This tall young man is Lumiere." She pointed to the man wearing the light brown clothing.

"Hello madam, I hope you enjoy your stay at the castle, if you need anything let me know and I will try my best." She smiled and kissed her hand lightly.

"This here is Marie, she'll be around the castle, so if you ever get lost she will be there and point you in the right direction." Marie did a small curtsey, and smiled shyly. "The older man you met was Adrian, he's the cook in the castle, what ever you feel like eating, I assure you he can make it. And lastly, this here is Chip, he's my only son."

Chip ran up to her and shook her hand, a bright smile on his face, and she couldn't hide the small smile the crept to hers. "Nice to meet you Belle."

"And you to Chip." The door behind her sudden opened and a loud voice rang through the room.

"I'm starved, Adrian whats fo-, You must be Belle!" The woman came and hugged her, which only left her in a bit of shock, who was this woman? "Oh how rude of me, I'm Willow, the wardrobe, I can make any clothing beautiful, just ask. Now, back to my question, Adrian whats for dinner?" She turned and headed towards the elder man who was now putting a pot on the stove. Turning around she asked, "Mrs. Potts, why did you say they, were.. well.. different, they seem normal to me, I mean besides being extremely outgoing and nice." Lumiere just looked at her, almost shocked like she didn't know a thing, but that was it, she didn't know.

"Audrey, you didn't tell her? Oh, can I do it please? I always wanted to!" Lumiere was almost jumping up and down with excitement, when she nodded her head, the biggest smile went across his face. "Well madam, you are in what people call, an enchanted castle, you know magical, each one of us has a, unique, talent, different ones each except for Audrey and Chip." Belle just stared, how could she believe this, now she knew these people were crazy, but that didn't stop her from asking the question.

"What do you do? Each of you?" They all looked at her with a little bit of fear, but mostly excitement.

"I control the lighting, meaning I can make light appear where there is no light, I can make fire start in a fire place that has no would, although I find it much easier when there is wood." Lumiere looked as if he could smile forever.

"I clean. Nothing special, but I can make the most messiest, destroyed, dusty rooms cleaner than they were originally, sometimes I clean just to clean, but it does come in handy when you don't feel like dusting." Marie just gave almost a reassuring nod to herself before looking at Belle.

"Willow can make anything, mainly clothes, but the clothing she makes is absolutely gorgeous. She makes fabric appear and bam, a beautiful dress or suit is made. Adrian makes the food in the house as you already know, but he can grow any herb, vegetable, fruit, and make it into the most delicious thing you've ever eaten, really good talent to have I must say. As for me and Chip, we fix the dishes, cups, and cutlery. Our speciality is tea though, we think it and it's there, milk and all. Chip's getting better, but still not quite there." She hugged the little boy and looked back at Belle. These people were really insane! Believing they could do these "magical" things within the blink of an eye. She was in a castle with a bunch of crazy people. _But.. what if it's true? What if they could do the things they claim they can do?_ The thought had slowly crept into her mind, but she pushed it away, but it lingered.

"W-when I walked in you were saying he. Are you referring to the Beast?" This made them look uncomfortable, but of course Lumiere was the one to speak.

"No, and a shame we almost forgot. We were talking about our dear friend Coggsworth. He fixes and builds clocks, can tell you the time when there is nothing around, he was good at it before, but now its bothersome with his "knowledge" he claims he has." Lumiere had actually used hand signals around knowledge.

"Lumiere! You know he means well! Now enough of this huff and puff, lets eat." Marie took Belle's hand and led her towards the small wooden table which was set for everyone, the soup was already in the bowls, and it smelt delicious.

When they all sat down, she began to eat. She could taste everything, tomatoes, onions, beef, and more vegetables that were finely chopped into little pieces. "This is amazing!"

"Haha, I do try my best to please everyone." Adrian nodded at her approval, and they all ate, the others all talked about stuff, but her concentration was on something else entirely, that book in the library. Why was Mrs. Potts so upset when she had it? She needed to find a way back to the library without making to much suspicion to the others. Surprisingly she liked them, they were nothing like the towns folk. Always open, talking, and genuine. She found herself liking this place more and more, it was a little gloomy, but she would get over it, _why aren't you leaving? Are you afraid? _The thought crept into her mind, but it posed a good question. Why wasn't she leaving? It hit her again, _You already know. _Gaston. _He scares you, you're afraid if you leave he will find you again. You think he will forget you if you stay here, but you know better, you kn-_ her thoughts kept racing to back what happened that night. She didn't know how far into her thoughts she was until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Mrs. Potts at her side again, with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright m'dear? Your shaking terribly! We must get you back to the room, come on." She slowly lifted her by the arm, making sure she wouldn't fall over, but it didn't stop Belle's knee's from buckling, and she collapsed to the floor, she felt her self shake and the tears fall from her eyes, she was scared, but how could she admit that to these people, they would only judge, kick her out, she would be nothing, and would fall back into the devil's arms, she couldn't go back to him, she would die before she did, but she was still scared, what if he did come back, what would she do then?

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888**

_Sorry it wasn't long, but I couldn't go any further, I have a small idea for the next chapter which I will try and have posted by the end of this week. Again sorry for the delay, I got so busy in work that I hardly had time. I hope this wasn't a disappoint and let me know if I missed or need to add anything._

_Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think, much appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. **_Hey, I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Recently sprained my wrist so it's a little difficult to type, still hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer **_Stated in the first chapter_

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888**

She wasn't dreaming, but she wasn't awake, she was just floating in nothing. She felt relaxed, but scared. What was happening? Opening her mouth to speak nothing was coming out, so she gave up. She waited and waited, nothing happened, if she was awake, being in black nothing wasn't so bad, she didn't have any eyes to judge, no one to come after her, she was as close to free as she will ever be. With that she awoke. There were faces around her, everything was a giant blur, everything meshed together, she saw distinct things, but nothing came to focus. There was a loud ringing in her ears, as much as it hurt, it was more annoying than anything. Trying to sit up, and a sharp pain went up her arm, sluggishly she looked at her arm and realized there was blood, she wasn't particularly good with her own blood, it made her nauseated. Others blood, wasn't so hard, which surprised her, but looking at her arm now, she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Wh-what happened?" Her voice sounded harsh, and she flinched as everything came to and her arm started to throb.

"We don't know, one second we were going to your room, the next you collpased. When did you get your arm cut like this m'dear?" Belle could only stare at Mrs. Potts, silently she spoke.

"When I was running from Gaston..." She had to think for a moment, she didn't remember exactly when. "Maybe in the forest? I don't really remember..."

"It's alright, were going to treat that wound right now though, your tired and are slightly warm, we need to get you into bed." Trying to stand up only failed, her knee's buckled, and she only looked at Mrs. Potts sadly, aware someone was going to have to carry her. Without noticing, a loud, but soft voice was behind her, she tensed but knew who it was, only one thing could have a voice like that.

"If you can't stand I'll carry you." She turned to meet blue eyes, everything told her to run, scream, kick, everything to get away from this thing, but she remained still, almost like in a trance. She wanted to reach up to him, see if his fur was rough, or soft, but she kept her hands at her side. Without a word she just nodded, and he very slowly picked her up, his eyes still trained on hers. Breaking the eye contact and relaxed a little more, and felt him relax a little. She realized she was very cold and snuggled closer, he held tighter. They didn't speak, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was just, silence, meaning everything yet nothing. After a few moments they were at her room and he gently placed her on the bed. For a creature so vile looking, he was more gentle than anything, as if afraid to hurt her. With a nod of his head he began to walk out, only stopping momentarily to speak. "They will treat to your wound, again, if you need anything, just asked." With that he was walking out again but her voice found its way out before she knew what she was saying.

"Did you... Did you kill someone? I-I read a book, well, more like a journal, and it stated that someone lost control, was that you?" She really didn't want to know, but her curiosity always got the best of her.

"Doesn't matter..." With that he left before she could say another word, as if on cue, Mrs. Potts and Marie walked in carrying a tray. Not even talking they started to work on her arm, she felt the sudden rush to sleep and slowly drifted off, she felt someone push her shoulders down and a pillow rested her head comfortably. Within minutes she was sleeping.

She heard a small click and her eyes sprung open, she was alone in the room. There was only one thing that occupied her mind. Getting up slowly she walked to the door, for once hoping no one would interrupt her from roaming. Peaking her head out she noticed no one was there and started to walk out. She got to the stairs and so far she ran into no one. She walked slowly trying to remember where the library was, something clicked in her head and she found her self walking almost running through the halls. She came to the big doors that looked familiar, and opened them very slowly, nothing creaked which helped, seeing no one was inside, she went in, closing the door as she went. The fire was poorly lit so she started with that. Looking around she saw the small logs to the left, slowly the room started to become brighter. With a pleased nod, she turned and started roaming the books. Some looked like they were used a lot, others, not even touched. She grazed her hand lightly over the books, it would take her forever to read all of the books in this room, but she wasn't disappointed in the thought. She kept walking touching the books every now and then. She came across the book that caught her attention earlier. She plucked the light green, used book from the shelf, looking closer she noticed the small lines of gold making patterns across the front and back. Opening she noticed more pages were blank then she first time she opened it, flipping through pages she stopped when the page was full of writing.

_When will it end? Every time I find my self thinking about this god damn curse, I become angry. So angry I start to break things, I told Mrs. Potts to make sure I never got out of the castle, but I knew tonight would be the night I slip. _

_I didn't know what I was doing until it was to late, I saw the fear in the young mans eyes, I saw how he wanted to live, but I didn't care, I just wanted to tear him apart. I grabbed him and stared at him. I threw him against the nearest tree and heard a gasp, the man now laid still. If he was dead he was dead. If he wasn't the wolves would get to him. With that I walked away. _

She had to read something else, it made sense, he looked like a creature to do things like this, _but his eyes_, she closed her eyes and pushed that thought away, flipping through she saw on page that was recently someone wrote in.

_A very eventful night if I do say so myself. The girl looked petrified, yet, against me she was slightly more relaxed, I couldn't help, but, well help her. She seemed helpless, and vulnerable. She was trying to speak but it came out in stutters so I told who ever it was to leave. He didn't agree right away, but he left eventually. The girl ended up collapsing but I caught her, she looked puzzled but let me lift her. This was the first time I ever felt the need to help someone, after 9 years of being a monster, I wanted to help someone. I couldn't help but think maybe she is the one, but I can't think like that, but just may-_

Before she could read anymore, the book was plucked from her hands she turned to tell who ever it was to give it back but only stopped when she realized who it was.

"Why are you reading this?" His voice was stern, and slightly angered. She didn't blame him but then again it was his own fault for leaving it in a library that she could find it. This only angered her.

"If you didn't want anyone to read it you shouldn't put it some where where they can find it."

"Out of all the books to choose from, you chose this one. So I am asking you again." he stepped forward, she could feel how angry he was. "Why did you continue to read this?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were really a monster, or if you had some humanity in you." She couldn't meet his eyes. A loud chuckled rang through the library.

"Why look at me, of course I am a monster!" She could hear the low growl starting. Casting her eyes down she whispered.

"Yet, you saved me." Sucking in a breath she managed to look at him, she couldn't read his expression. When he spoke his voice was low, and deep.

"Simply for entertainment, that's all."

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong!" She felt her self flinch and take a step back. "See! You are scared of me, more scared of me than of the young man that threatened you." Instantly he wished he didn't say it, but he was tied up in the angry, and didn't quite care, at least until she looked up at him with her eyes glossy, but no tears came.

She looked at him in surprise, tears were threatening to fall, but she couldn't let them.

"I'm not staying here another minute." With that she took off, she was leaving this place. He was right she was scared, but nothing scared her more than Gaston, he was the only monster, inside and out. She grabbed her cloak and headed out to her horse in the cold storm. She didn't care where she was heading, she only knew that she had to go far away from anyone and anything, she would even let the cold take her, she didn't care. She rode her horse hard and fast, not knowing what was waiting for her when she reached the forest...

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

_Sorry this took so long, my father had a cardiac episode, my work shifts have been all over the place, and it was my birthday, so of course I had to celebrate, I hope this chapter makes it up, I will try my best to have the next chapter for tomorrow. _

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone! ...gobble gobble... :3... mmmm turkey..._

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **_Again, sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter, I'm always busy, so when I manage to get a few minutes I write. I hope you enjoy! _

_P.S. There is a swear word mention, you guys probably don't care, but figured I'd worn you anyways._

**Disclaimer: **_Stated in the first chapter.._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

She could feel the branches from the tree's hitting her face, her horse was running as fast as he could, but she needed, wanted him to go faster. With no idea where they were going, more distance the better. After what seemed like a few hours, she decided to let Philippe walk for awhile, she would stop, but something told her to keep going. Looking back there was no castle to be seen, which for her, was good news. She thought about what had happened before she just took off. As scared as she was living there, she felt protected, safe. The staff was always there for her, for anything, as if they automatically knew where she was and what she wanted, at first it scared her, but she kind of liked it. She thought of each person, they were unique that's for sure. Lumiere always speaking his mind, Marie always happy, Chef always prepared to cook, Willow always wanting to make new dresses, Chip and his happy child self, and Mrs. Potts, gentle and caring. She never met Coggsworth, but he was probably like the rest. Her mind wandered to the Beast. Of all the things he has done, to say he did it all to his amusement didn't fit right. He was definitely angry at her for reading something personal, but again, he shouldn't leave it where anyone could find it.

While she was lost in thought, she didn't hear the cracking of the branches around her, but Philippe did, which caused him to panic. Snapping back to her senses she whistled to make him run. As he gained speed, she turned her head to see what was chasing her. Six shadows were following her, and not just any shadows, wolves, and they looked hungry. Facing forward, she whistled again for Philippe to run just a little faster. Without realizing it, they ran onto a frozen lake, but it didn't stop them. The ice started to crack, and they started to fall through, Philippe kicked his legs as hard as they would go and the wolves were hot on their track. Once they made it back to the forest she could feel Philippe was losing strength, but they couldn't stop now, with no where to go, they had to out run the wolves. But before she could think any further a wolf jumped at her and threw her off the horse. Philippe's reins were stuck on a branch so they couldn't go anywhere, leaving them trapped. Breaking a smaller branch she started waving it back in forth, trying to protect her and her beloved horse. She managed to hit one of the wolves square in the face, but another bit onto the stick and tossed her to the side. All she could think was if she stayed, she wouldn't die, but it was to late. Just as another wolf was about to jump, a huge object came in front of her, as if shielding her from the wolves. Looking up, she saw him, the Beast.

Before she could do or say anything, he was fighting with the six wolves, growls, whimpers, and bites were exchanged. He managed to punch one of the wolves as the others were biting at him, grabbing the other wolf off his back he threw it against the tree. You could tell it was dead, and with that, the other wolves ran off. Meeting the Beast's eyes, she could see relief and hurt, just as quickly as she got up he collapsed. She had a choice. Run or stay. Staring at him, she could see he was hurt, and he did just risk his life for hers, the least she could do was get him back. With the help of the him and Philippe, she managed to get him onto the horse. Looking around she realized she didn't know the way back, but then she spotted it, just off in the distance.

They managed to get back to the castle before the rest of the storm took hold. They were all gathered in his favourite room, where there were two chairs and a fire place. He was seated in one chair, and she was seated on the floor getting a rag ready to clean his wound. Like an injured animal, he was licking it, this only made her scowl. For someone who is so keen on being human, he sure acts like an animal.

"Don't do that.." She tried grabbing his arm, he only lifted it higher so she couldn't reach.

"I do what I want with my arm." He started to lick his arm again, she started getting a little angry.

"Stop, it's not going to help." He moved his arm again, again she tried to grab it. This went on for a couple of minutes before she managed to get the cloth on his arm, and he yelled, loud.

"THAT HURT!"

"Well if you didn't move, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"If you didn't run away, this would have never had happened."

"If you weren't an ass, I wouldn't have run off!"

"Well.. You should not have read that book!"

"If you don't want something read, don't put it where anyone can read it." She could tell she one this argument, he turned his head and huffed, proving she was right. Grabbing his arm gently, she spoke softly, "This might sting a little.." Placing the rag on his wound, she heard him take in a breath. "Thank you by the way, for saving my life." She stopped briefly to look at him, and he only looked confused but relief. This guy goes through more emotions than a pregnant woman.

"Your welcome." There was no sarcasm, no regret, no anger, just sincerity. He really did mean it, and by the look, he would do it again. She gave a shy smile, and tended to his wound. She cleaned and bandaged it, it wasn't the best job, but it was better than nothing, besides, Mrs. Potts would re-do it the moment she got a chance. With his wound dealt with she felt the wave of exhaustion hit her, slowly standing up, using his arm to help, she fought the wave of dizziness and started to walk. When she got to the door she stopped.

"Good night." She knew it was barely a whisper, but somehow he heard her.

"Good night, and thank you." Nodding her head, she headed off towards her room. Her feet were barely moving by the time she got to the door. Looking at the bed, she was relieved, she was truly safe, and somehow managed to come back to this place, and for that she was grateful. Laying her head on the pillow and pulling the blankets up to her chin, she smiled, something she didn't do for no reason, but she felt the need. Then she felt the tug at her heart, and the smile faded. She knew what it meant, but she didn't want to come to terms with it just yet, she wasn't ready, but then again, maybe she was. With her thoughts racing in circles she closed her eyes. Her thoughts left, and she was in a beautiful forest, it was glowing with light, and she felt happy. Running and laughing she fell to the ground and looked up at the sky through the tree's, it was beautiful. Turning her head to the side, she saw a man, lightly tanned, light brown hair, bright blue eyes and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen coming towards her. Which made her smile grow wider, then she noticed a smaller figure behind the man. He looked to be about four, nice short dark brown hair with blue eyes and the biggest smile on his face. He ran towards her which caused her to sit up and open her arms. He ran right into her with full force, causing her to put a hand back to make sure they didn't fall.

"Mommy!" This caught her breath. She didn't have a child. "Mommy?" She looked at him, her hair, he mans eyes. Before she could ask what was going on, a bright white light blinded her, causing her to close her eyes, when she managed to open them again, the forest was darker, lifeless and a few tree's away stood a blonde woman, staring at her.

"Follow your heart child, for you are the key to everything that happens. The future will not be easy, you will make hard choices that will have consequences. No matter what, follow your heart. This is your warning." She tried to speak, to ask what she was talking about, and who the child and man were, but everything went black, and she knew what dream was coming to her next. One she knew would make her scream...

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going to stop it when she was in bed, or leaving the beast, but I had to write something more, maybe you guys can put some puzzle pieces together? I'm not going to say anything. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know if I should add or change anything to either past chapters, this chapter or future chapters._

_Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.**_Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know how to progress the story, but I slightly figured it out haha._

**Disclaimer: **_Stated in the first chapter!_

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

She awoke with a jolt, sitting up she looked around trying to familiarize herself with the room, before she could, she heard a loud thud which caused her to retreat to the furthest corner of the room. She hid her head between her knees, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. She could hear the heavy door to her room open with heavy footsteps following the echo. This caused her to tremble uncontrollably.

"Belle?" She flinched, trying desperately to sink into herself, not wanting the pain, and nightmare to come.

"Belle?" This time she actually heard the voice, it was different, deep but soft, glancing up, building enough courage to see if she was imagining him in this nightmare.

Finally looking up she recognized the beast, he was kneeling in front of her, concern lacing his eyes. She crawled the short distance to him, knowing if she stood up to walk she would fall. She reached him and collapsed against his arms and started to shake and cry. She felt him stiffen for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Belle, what's wrong?" He made sure that his nail did not scratch her beautiful face as he lifted up to face him. Her eyes showed fear, assuming she was afraid of him he started to get up, releasing her from his embrace. But before he could get far, she grabbed him, hiding her head in his chest still crying and shaking.

"Please..." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard her.

"Belle..."

"Don't let him get me... please... please..." She started to sob again. He grabbed her chin gently making her look at him. She looked tired and scared.

"Who?" Before she could answer, a loud noise came from behind the door, echoing on the walls. Making her jump back in the same corner, watching the doors as the tears fell.

"No... no... no... no..." She started to sink to the floor still eyeing the door. He knelt in front of her, she glanced at him, but started back at the enormous door.

"Belle, I'll be right back."

She watched him leave, bringing her knees to her chest trying to calm herself down. She was about to stand when the door opened again, causing her to sink further into the corner.

Mrs. Potts came running through the door towards her, concern on her face. Belle slightly relaxed when she was brought into a hug.

"My dear, Beast tells me you're frightened to the bone." She wiped Belle's tears, moving the hair away from her face .

"The man... the man from before..." She started to shake in the woman's arms. Mrs. Potts only nodded as if she knew everything.

"I'll make a fire and make you some tea. Come. I want you to sit by the fire." Belle let herself be pulled towards the chair that sat in front of the fireplace in her room. She sat down and watched as the lady worked her way around the room, building the fire, cleaning the bed. It was amazing how a petite old woman could move so swiftly. The fire finally roared to life, giving off a warm glow, and heating her feet immediately. She watched the flames dance, not a care in the world where they ended up as long as they ended up somewhere. She had stared so long she didn't notice Mrs. Potts leave or come back into the room until the cup of tea was in her hands, she gave her a soft tired smile and drank her tea, letting the heat consume her.

She awoke to a blanket being placed on her, slowly and tiredly looking up she met Beast's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I'll leave." Before he could take a step she had grabbed his arm, the last thing she wanted was to be alone, not knowing where Gaston was.

"Please stay.." He sighed and lowered his head.

"I might frighten you again.."

"You didn't frighten me Beast. I... it... ummm... hmmm..." She just realized she didn't know how to explain this to him. How would you tell someone your not fit to be a bride, a wife, a woman even. She was not suitable for any man. She thought long and hard not noticing that he was staring at her. He wanted to take away all the troubled thoughts in her head, all her fears, doubts, make her feel safe again. After a few more moments she sighed.

"It is hard to tell another woman, let alone a man, what happened, I want to believe me, but, I don't know how..."

"You called me a man.." He stared at her in disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders as if she had done it a million times before. A small smile crept its way into her features.

"You are at heart, a man I mean. You can look like a beast and have the heart of an angel. You can also look like a man but have the heart of a beast." She flinched at the last remark, remembering the one beast in particular.

"You know of such a man? Is that why you are frightened?" He was now curious as to what secrets she kept.

"I wasn't frightened because I knew him... I was frightened because... because of what he did.."

"What did he do?" He had noticed that her face darkened, her expression going hard as a stone, not revealing any emotion or weakness.

"It's a long story.." She stared at the flames, watching them now dancing angrily.

"I have all the time in the world Belle." She looked at him, stared at him for a long while before taking in a breath and beginning her story.

"My father is an inventor. Making new things, new ways to do things around the house. But one month, he had to leave town for the inventor's convention. That's when it went all wrong..."

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_How will Beast re-act? Find out in the next chapter which is coming soon! :D_


End file.
